Almanach S
Kubewerk als Almanach Saarbrücken: Pfalgrafschaft Agnes von Saarbrücken; + Friedrich Hohenstaufer Herzog von Schwaben, = Konrad Pfalzgraf, Judith. Sachsen: auch Sakumanu/Saken/Sassen/Sassenach/Hyksos/Sasu/Aditen. Engländer/Armenier U-106. Sachsen/Obersachsen/Meißen: Johann Georg Kurfürst von Sachsen. Frederick Augustus II (1797-1854) => H9 (mtDNA) John I (1801-1873) => H9 (mtDNA) Sachsen/Niedersachsen: Erzamt des ... vom Kurfürsten von Sachsen. Heinrich I. Herzog von Sachsen König von Deutschland; Papa Otto der Erlauchte Herzog von Sachsen, Mama Hedwig von Friaul, +Matilde, = Otto der Große König von Deutschland Kaiser von Rom, Gerberg, Hedwig. Gerberg Prinzessin von Sachsen, Papa Heinrich I. Herzog von Sachsen König von Deutschland; Mama Matilde; + Ludwig IV. König von Frankreich. Hedwig Prinzessin von Sachsen, Papa Heinrich I. Herzog von Sachsen König von Deutschland; Mama Matilde; + Hugo Herzog von Francien (Paris). Otto der Erlauchte Herzog von Sachsen, + Hedwig von Friaul, = Heinrich I. König von Deutschland. Otto der Große Herzog von Sachsen König von Deutschland Kaiser von Rom, Papa Heinrich I. Herzog von Sachsen König von Deutschland, Mama Matilde; +1) Edith Prinzessin von England = Luitgart von Sachsen, Otto II. Herzog von Sachsen König von Deutschland Kaiser von Rom; +2) Adelheid von Burgund. Luitgart von Sachsen, Papa Otto der Große Herzog von Sachsen König von Deutschland Kaiser von Rom, Mama Edith Prinzessin von England; + Konrad der Rote Herzog von Lothringen = Otto von Kärnten. Otto II. Herzog von Sachsen König von Deutschland Kaiser von Rom; Papa Otto der Große König von Deutschland Kaiser von Rom; Mama Edith Prinzessin von England. Hermann Billung Markgraf von Sachsen 953 1.Herzog von Sachsen 961-973, Papa Billung Graf in Sachsen, = Bernhard I., Lüder, Schwanhild. Bernhard I. Billung 2.Herzog von Sachsen 973-1011, Papa Hermann Markgraf von Sachsen 1.Herzog von Sachsen, = Bernhard II. Bernhard II. Billung 3.Herzog von Sachsen 1011-1059, Papa Bernhard I. 2.Herzog von Sachsen, = Ortholf Otto, Dietmar. Ortholf Otto Billung 4.Herzog von Sachsen 1059-1072, Papa Bernhard II. 3.Herzog von Sachsen, +2) Gertrud Gräfin von Haldensleben, = Magnus I. Magnus I. Billung 5.Herzog von Sachsen 1072-1106, Papa Ortholf Otto 4.Herzog von Sachsen, Mama Gertrud Gräfin von Haldensleben, = Wulfhild, Eilicke. Lothar 6.Herzog von Sachsen 1106-1136 König von Deutschland 1125 Kaiser von Rom 1133, gest. 1137, Papa Gebhard von Supplingenburg, Mama Hedwig Gräfin von Formbach, + °°1113 Richza von Northeim, = Gertrud II. von Rom. Heinrich der Stolze Herzog von Baiern 7.Herzog von Sachsen 1136-1139, Papa Heinrich der Schwarze Herzog von Baiern, Mama Wulfhild Billung von Sachsen, + Gertrud II. von Rom; = Judith die Welfin, Heinrich der Löwe. Heinrich der Löwe Herzog von Baiern 1156-2280 8.Herzog von Sachsen 1139-1180, gest. 1195, Papa Heinrich der Stolze Herzog von Baiern, Mama Gertrud von Supplinburg, + Mathilde von England, = Otto IV. Kaiser von Rom. Bernhard III. Askanier 9.Herzog von Sachsen 1180-1212, Papa Albrecht der Bär Markgraf der Nordmark, = Albrecht I. Albrecht I. Askanier 10.Herzog von Sachsen 1212-1260, Papa Bernhard III. Askanier 9.Herzog von Sachsen, = Albrecht II. Albrecht II. Askanier 11.Herzog von Sachsen 1260-1298, Papa Albrecht I. Askanier 10.Herzog von Sachsen, = Rudolf I. Rudolf I. Askanier 12.Herzog von Sachsen 1298-1356, Papa Albrecht II. Askanier 11.Herzog von Sachsen, = Rudolf II., Wenzslaw. Rudolf II. Askanier 13.Herzog von Sachsen 1356-1370, Papa Rudolf I. Askanier 12.Herzog von Sachsen. Wenzslaw Askanier 14.Herzog von Sachsen 1370-1388, Papa Rudolf I. Askanier 12.Herzog von Sachsen, = Rudolf III., Albrecht III. Rudolf III. Askanier 15.Herzog von Sachsen 1388-1419, Papa Wenzslaw Askanier 13.Herzog von Sachsen. Albrecht III. Askanier 16.Herzog von Sachsen 1419-1422, Papa Wenzslaw Askanier 13.Herzog von Sachsen. Friedrich I. der Streitbare Wettiner Markgraf von Meißen 1381-1428 17.Herzog von Sachsen 1423-1428, = Friedrich II. Friedrich II. der Sanftmütige Wettiner 18.Herzog von Sachsen 1428-1464, Papa Friedrich I. der Streitbare Markgraf von Meißen 17.Herzog von Sachsen, = Ernst, Albert. Ernst Wettiner 19.Herzog von Sachsen 1464-1486, Papa Friedrich II. der Sanftmütige 18.Herzog von Sachsen, = Friedrich III. Friedrich III. der Weise Wettiner 20.Herzog von Sachsen 1486-1525, Papa Ernst 19.Herzog von Sachsen. Sachsen-Greiz: 'Sachsen-Merseburg: '''1656 bis 1738 Herzogtum Sachsen-Merseburg, ab 1815 als Teil der preußischen Provinz Sachsen, deren Landtage, die „Stände“, ab 1825 in Merseburg tagten. Prinz Christian, der drittälteste Sohn des sächsischen Kurfürsten Johann Georg erhielt unter anderem die, vorher größtenteils zum während der Reformation 1562 säkularisierten Hochstift Merseburg gehörenden, Schlösser, Städte, Gemeinen und ''Ämter Merseburg, Plagwitz, Rückmarsdorf, Delitzsch (mit Schloss Delitzsch), Bad Lauchstädt, Schkeuditz, Lützen, Bitterfeld, Zörbig, die Grafschaft Brehna sowie die Markgrafschaft Niederlausitz, einschließlich der Städte und Schlösser Lübben, Doberlug, Finsterwalde, Döbern, Forst und Guben. Das Gebiet von Sachsen-Merseburg reichte bis unmittelbar an die Stadtgrenze von Leipzig. Zollort war der heutige Stadtteil Lindenau. Nach dem Tod des letzten männlichen Erben der sächsischen Nebenlinie Sachsen-Merseburg fiel das Herzogtum wieder an Kursachsen zurück. Sachsen-Zeitz: Sakumanu: (Keilschriften) Reiterschaften der Sachsen und Chamaven, welche das Reich der Chaldäer des Sar-Kin I. um ca. 2300 v.Chr. zerstörten. Sie kamen aus Persien und Kabulistan. Sitz Nipur (Neuburg) zwischen den Flüssen Euphrat und Tigris südöstlich von Babel, Herrscher Ummi-Zirrithi (Sake), sein Sohn Agu-rabi, dessen Sohn Abi..., dessen Sohn Tassi-Gurbar, dessen Sohn Agu (Aga/Hagen) König der Kassu der Akkad von Babilu der Padan (Batten) der Alman (Alamannen) der Guti (Goten). Sag-araktias König der Hirten und von Babilu. Die Sakenherrschft wurde von den Chamaven zertrümmert um ca. 1500 v.Chr. Sie flohen in den Kaukasus, der erste Anführer der Armenier war Haig (Hak, Aga/Hagen) der den Chamavenkönig Belus erschlug. Salier: Salkeld: Borders. Salm: Giselbert Graf von Salm 3.Graf von Luxemburg, Papa Friedrich Graf von Luxemburg, = Giselbert Graf von Salm Graf von Luxemburg, Heinrich Pfalzgraf von Lothringen Graf von Lorch. Giselbert Graf von Salm 4.Graf von Luxemburg, Papa Giselbert Graf von Salm Graf von Luxemburg, = Konrad Graf von Luxemburg, Hermann Graf von Salm König von Deutschland. Hermann Graf von Salm König von Deutschland, Papa Giselbert Graf von Salm Graf von Luxemburg. Salmann: 1762 Gochsheim. Salome: Salome von Berg-Schelklingen => Z1a (mtDNA), (* um 1099 im Donaukreis, Württemberg; † 27. Juli 1144) war die Tochter von Heinrich Graf zu Berg und Adelheid von Mochental, Tochter von Markgraf Diepold II. von Giengen-Vohburg. Im Laufe ihrer 1115 geschlossenen Ehe mit Bolesław III. Schiefmund von Polen brachte sie insgesamt 14 Kinder zur Welt, von denen vier Söhne und sechs Töchter die Jugend überlebten: Leszek (* 1115; † 26. August vor 1131); => Z1a (mtDNA) Kasimir, der Ältere (* 1117/1122; † 19. Oktober 1131); => Z1a (mtDNA) Bolesław IV., der Kraushaarige (* 1125; † 3. April 1173); => Z1a (mtDNA) Mieszko III., der Alte (* 1126/27; † 13. März 1202); => Z1a (mtDNA) Heinrich von Sandomir (* 1127/31; † 18. Oktober 1166); => Z1a (mtDNA) Kasimir II., der Gerechte, der Jüngere (* 1138; † 5. Mai 1194); => Z1a (mtDNA) Richeza / Rycheza (Ryksa; * 1116/17; † nach 1155) => Z1a (mtDNA), verheiratet in erster Ehe mit Magnus, König von Västergötland aus dem Haus Estridsson = Knut V. v.Dänemark; in zweiter Ehe mit Wladimir, Fürst von Minsk-Grodno (Rurikide) = Wladimir, Wasilko, Sophia ; und in dritter Ehe mit Sverker I., König von Schweden = Burislev Sverkersson, Sune Sik (?); Sofia (* um 1120; † 10. Oktober 1136); => Z1a (mtDNA) Gertruda (* 1126/1135; † 7. Mai 1160), Nonne in Zwiefalten; => Z1a (mtDNA) Dobroniega Ludgarda (Dobronega, Lucardis; * 1128/1135; † 1160/1181) => Z1a (mtDNA), verheiratet ca. 1142 mit Dietrich, Markgraf der Lausitz; = Konrad, Gertrud. Judith (* 1133; † 1175) => Z1a (mtDNA), verheiratet mit Ladislaus II. König von Ungarn = Maria von Ungarn; und Otto I. Markgraf von Brandenburg = Otto II. Markgraf von Brandenburg, Heinrich Graf von Gardelegen, Albrecht II. Markgraf von Brandenburg. Agnes (* 1137; † nach 1181) => Z1a (mtDNA), verheiratet mit Mstislaw II., Großfürst der Kiewer Rus; Przybysława (Pribislawa; † nach 1156) => Z1a (mtDNA), verheiratet mit Ratibor I. Greif Herzog von Pommern = Swantopolk, Wartislaw, Bogislaw von Schlawe und Margaretha von Schlawe (∞ Bernhard I., Graf von Ratzeburg († 1195)). Tochter N.N. => Z1a (mtDNA), verheiratet mit Konrad, Graf von Plötzkau, Markgraf der Nordmark. Sammler und Jäger: Sanderbeck: 1825 Odenheim. Sanders, Sanderson: zum Clan der Mac Donald. Sandilands: zum Clan der Douglas. Sandison: zum Clan der Gunn. Sardinien: Charles Emmanuel III von Sardinien (1701-1773) => H (mtDNA) Maria Christina von Neapel-Sizilien (1779-1849) => H9 (mtDNA) Maria Theresia von Toskana (1801-1855) => H9 (mtDNA) Anne-Marie von Orléans (1669-1728) => H (mtDNA) Sar-Kin: Sar-Kin I. (der Keilschriften) Reich der Chaldäer (2300 v.Chr.), wurde durch die Sakumanu (Sachsen u. Chamaven) zerstört. Satudarah MC: Rockerclub, meist Türken. Sauer: 1822. Saunders: zum Clan der Mac Donald od. Mac Alister. Sauter: 1645 Wollhausen/Zürich/Thurgau. Saville: DNA 25-2. L-21. Savoyen: Adelsgeschlecht Adelheid von Savoyen * (mtDNA), V: Odo I. von Maurienne; M: Adelheid von Turin; + Rudolf von Rheinfelden, = Berta von Rheinfelden, Agnes von Rheinfelden, Adelheid von Rheinfelden, Otto von Rheinfelden. Savoyen-Belly: Adelsgeschlecht Adelonie von Savoyen-Belly, + Konrad III. Herzog von Burgund, = Gerborg von Burgund. Schadt: 1806 Unteröwisheim. Schaenfele: 1725 Oberacker/Baden. Schäfer: Schardon: 2014 = ca. 8 Köpfe. Schaub: Haplo G2a. Scheiblin: 1673 Neuenbürg. Scheibling: 1545 Pflugfeldern/Neckar. Schenkel: 1658 Unteröwisheim. Schickhardt: 1770 Unteröwisheim. Schiebel: 1701 Schwarzenbach/Oberfranken. Schiffer: Haplo E1b1b1 -V13+. Schindel: Ludwig: geb. 1877; + Rozyszce 05.02.1896 °° Alwine Kube geb. 20.02.1877 Maschtsche, = Wilhelm Schindel (1898), Alwine Schindel (1903), Maria Schindel (1905), Hulda Schindel (1908), Elisa Schindel (1916). (www.galizien.org) Schlange: Leinster/Laigin; Morgen/Osten; Erz; Vokal E; Praxis der Alchemie. 'Schlangenschwanz'. Clan's der Inanna Vroni-Clan die Gailioin, der Medusa Monika-Clan die Domnainn und der Cerridwen Brigitte-Clan, Aglaia-Clan die Laigin. - härtend / stark - Ruten gehen, Steinheilkunde, Buchstabenorakel, Kristallkugel, Sprechmagie (Galdr). In Leinster gab es drei Gruppen, die Laigin, die Gailioin, die Domnainn. Schlittenbacher: 1675 Diedelsheim. Schmid: 1714 Merzheim/Landau. Schmidgoetz: 1659 Unteröwisheim. Schmidt: 1780 Banbrück/Baden. Schmied: 1693 Menzingen. Schmiedegott: Cobannus/Vulcanus (Tag 23.8)/Hephaistos/ Schneider: 1553 Unteröwisheim. 2014 = ca. 324.8198 Köpfe. Schnurkeramiker: Schode: 1800 Esslingen. 2014 = ca. 2 Köpfe. Schön/Schon: 1626 Neuenbürg. 2014 = ca. 20.906 Köpfe. Schönborn: Johann Philipp von Schönborn kath. Kurfürst von Mainz. 2014 = ca. 3.168 Köpfe. Schönecker: 1637 Jägerndorf/Schlesien. 2014 = ca. 898 Köpfe. Schönlaub: Jacob Schönlaub Haplo R1b2a1 von 62023 Love. Johann Nikolas Schönlaub (1720-1766) Haplo R1b2a1 von 168990 Love. 2014 = ca. 194 Köpfe. Scholastika: Heiliger RKK, Tag 10.Februar. Schottenclan: Abernathy, Agnew, Allison, Anderson, Armstrong, Arthur (McArthur); Baillie (Baily), Baird, Balfour, Ballentyne, Barclay, Bell, Blair, Borthwick, Boyd, Boyle, Broach, Brodie, Broun/Brown, Bruce, Buchan, Buchanan, Burnett, Burns/Byrnes; Cameron, Campbell, Carmichael, Carnegie, Cathcart, Cheyne, Chisholm, Cochrane, Coleman, Colquhoun/Calhoun, Comyn, Cowan, Cowan/Craig, Crawford, Crichton, Cummings, Cunningham, Curry (Currie); Davidson, Dewar, Doig, Donald USA, Donnachaidh, Douglas, Drummond, Dunbar, Duncan, Durie; Eliott (Elliot), Erskine, Ewing; Farquharson, Fergusson, Forbes, Ford, Forrest, Forrester, Forsyth, Frame, Fraser; Galbraith, Gayre, Gillespie, Gilmore/Gilmour, Gordon, Graham, Grant, Grewar, Grierson, Groves, Gunn, Guthrie; Haldane, Hall, Hamilton, Hannah (Hannay), Harper/Harpur, Hay, Heard (Herd), Henderson, Henry, Home, Hope, Hunter, Huntley; Ingram, Innes, Irwin (Irving); Jardine, Johnstone; Keith, Kennedy, Kerr/Carr, Kincaid, Kilpatrick/Kirkpatrick; Laing, Lamont, Leask, Leslie, Lindsay (Lindsey), Livingston/MacLea, Lockhart, Logan, Lorimer, Lumsden, Lyon; McAlister, MacAlpine, MacAulay, MacBean, McBirney, McCain, MacCallum (Malcolm), McClendon, McClurg, McConnell – (see Donald), MacCord, McCorkle, McCracken, McCulloch, McCully, McCurdy, McDaniel – (see Donald), MacDonald, MacDonnell (see Donald), MacDougall, McDowell, MacDuff/MacDuffie, McFadden, MacFarlane, MacFie (MacPhie), McGaw (Megaw), McGee, McCown, McGill, MacGillivray, McGinnis, MacGregor, McGrew, McHenry, MacInnes, McIntosh, McIntyre, McIver/McIvor, MacKay, McKee (Mackey), McKemie, McKeon (McEwen), MacKenzie, McKerrell, MacKinlay, McKinney, MacKinnon, McKnight(McNaughton), McLaughlin (MacLachlan), MacLaren, McLean/MacLaine, MacLellan/McClellan, MacLennan, MacLeod, MacMillan, McMurtrie, MacNab, MacNeil, MacPhail, MacPherson, MacQuarrie, MacQueen, MacRae, MacThomas, MacVicar, Maitland/Medlin, Majoribanks, Malcolm, Mar (Tribe of), Matheson, Maxwell, Menzies, Moffat, Moncrieffe, Montgomery, Morrison, Munro, Munro DNA Murray; Napier, Nesbitt/Nisbet, Newton, Nichol(s), Nicolson (MacNichol); Ogilvie/Ogle, Oliphant; Paisley, Peden/Paden, Pitcairn, Polluck; Ramsay (Ramsey), Rattray, Roberts, Robertson, Rollo, Rose, Ross; Scott, Sempill, Seton/Seaton, Shaw, Sinclair, Skene, Spens/Spence, Stewart, Stewart-2-Clan Project, Stewartby, Stirling, Strachan (Strange), Sutherland, Swinton; Thom(p)son, Trotter, Turnbull; Urquhart; Wallace, Wardlaw (Law), Watson, Watts, Wilson, Wood; Young. Schottland: seit 1603 siehe Großbritannien. siehe Stuart. 34 traditionelle Grafschaften = Cathness, Sutherland, Ross-shire, Cromartyshire, Invernshire, Nairnshire, Morayshire / Elginshire, Banffshire, Aberdeenshire, Angus / Forfarshire, Perthshire, Argyll, Bute, Ayrshire, Renfrewshire, Dumbartonshire, Stirlingshire, Clackmannanshire, Kinross-shire, Fife, West Lothiann / Linlithgowshire, Midlothian / Edinburgshire, East Lothian / Haddingtonshire, Berwickshire, Roxburghshire, Dumfriesshire, Kirkcudbrightshire, Wigtounshire, Lanarkshire, Selkirkshire, Peeblesshire, Orkney, Shetland. Schrade: 1730. 2014 = ca. 3.288 Köpfe. Schradi: 1674 Unteröwisheim. 2014 = ca. 229 Köpfe. Schranck: 1624 Oberöwisheim. 2014 = ca. 69 Köpfe. Schroeder: Haplo E1b1b1 -V13+ / R1b2a1. 2014 = ca. 139.458 Köpfe. Schrott: 1708 Unteröwisheim. 2014 = ca. 1.834 Köpfe. Schrottenberg 1729. Schüler: Haplo E1b1b1 -M34+. 2014 = ca. 17.034 Köpfe. Schwaben: U-106. gelbe Wadenwickel. (daher Gelbfüßler); siehe Sueben. Haus Zäringen = Neckarsueben / Baden; Haus Staufen = Württemberg; Haus Welfen. Nach dem Ende des Herzogtums Alamannien im Jahre 746 wurde in dessen Gebiet im Rahmen von Erbteilungen für jüngere Königssöhne zweimal das „regnum Sueviae“ („Königreich Schwaben“) gebildet: 829 von Ludwig dem Frommen für seinen Sohn Karl den Kahlen König von Schwaben; es umfasste die früheren Herzogtümer („Dukate“) Elsass und Alamannien sowie die Grafschaft Churrätien. Im Vertrag von Verdun fiel dieses Gebiet 843 an Ludwig den Deutschen und damit an das Ostfrankenreich. 865 errichtete Ludwig der Deutsche für seinen dritten und jüngsten Sohn Karl den Dicken König von Schwaben erneut ein „regnum sueviae“, das im ostfränkischen Reich aufging, als Karl nach dem Tode seiner Brüder 882 ostfränkischer König wurde. Burkhard der Burkhardinger Markgraf von Rhätien 1.Herzog von Schwaben 917-926; Papa Burkhard der Burkhardinger Markgraf von Rhätien; = Burkhard von Schwaben, Berta. Hermann I. 2.Herzog von Schwaben 926-948, Papa Gebhard Graf in der Wetterau, + Reginlinde; = Ida. Ludolf 3.Herzog von Schwaben 949-954, Papa Otto I. Kaiser von Rom, + Ida von Schwaben, = Otto von Schwaben von Baiern. Burkhard der Burkhardinger Markgraf von Rhätien 4.Herzog von Schwaben 954-973, gest. 994; Papa Burkhard der Burkhardinger Markgraf von Rhätien 1.Herzog von Schwaben, + Hedwig von Baiern. Otto 5.Herzog von Schwaben 973-982 Herzog von Baiern 976-982, Papa Ludolf 3.Herzog von Schwaben, Mama Ida von Schwaben. Konrad I. 6.Herzog von Schwaben 983-997, Papa Udo d.Ältere Graf in der Wetterau, = Hermann von Schwaben. Hermann II. 7.Herzog von Schwaben 997-1003, Papa Konrad I. 6.Herzog von Schwaben , + Gerberge von Burgundien, = Hermann von Schwaben, Gisela, Mathilde, Brigitte, Gerberge. Hermann III. 8.Herzog von Schwaben 1003-1012, Papa Hermann II. 7.Herzog von Schwaben , Mama Gerberge von Burgundien. Ernst Markgraf von Österreich 9.Herzog von Schwaben 1012-1015, + Gisela von Schwaben, = Ernst II., Hermann IV. Ernst II. 10.Herzog von Schwaben 1015-1027, gest. 1030; Papa Ernst Markgraf von Österreich 9.Herzog von Schwaben , Mama Gisela von Schwaben, + Adelheid Gräfin von Egisheim. Hermann IV. 11.Herzog von Schwaben 1030-1038; Papa Ernst Markgraf von Österreich 9.Herzog von Schwaben , Mama Gisela von Schwaben, Adelheid Gräfin von Susa. Heinrich 12.Herzog von Schwaben 1038-1045 (III.) Kaiser von Rom, Papa Konrad II. von Franken Kaiser von Rom, Mama Gisela von Schwaben, = Heinrich IV. König von Deutschland Kaiser von Rom, Mathilde von Schwaben. Otto II. 13.Herzog von Schwaben 1045-1047, Papa Ezzo Pfalzgraf von Lothringen, Mama Mathilde von Rom. Otto III. 14.Herzog von Schwaben 1048-1057, Papa Heinrich Markgraf von Schweinfurt, Mama Gerberge von Schwaben, + Irmgard Markgräfin von Susa. Rudolf Graf von Rheinfelden 15.Herzog von Schwaben 1057-1079 Gegen-König von Deutschland; Papa Kuno Graf von Rheinfelden, +1) Matilde von Schwaben, = Berthold Herzog von Schwaben, Agnes; +2) Adelheid, = Adelheid, Berta. Berthold 16.Herzog von Schwaben 1079-1090, Papa Rudolf Graf von Rheinfelden Herzog von Schwaben König von Deutschland, Mama Matilde von Schwaben. Friedrich I. von Hohenstaufen 17.Herzog von Schwaben 1079-1105 Herzog von Franken, Papa Friedrich Graf von Hohenstaufen, Mama Hildegard von Egisheim; + Agnes Kaisertochter von Rom, = Heinrich V. Kaiser von Rom, Konrad III. Herzog von Franken König von Deutschland, Friedrich II. Herzog von Schwaben. Friedrich II. 18.Herzog von Schwaben 1105-1147, Papa Friedrich Herzog von Schwaben, Mama Agnes Kaisertochter von Rom; +1) Judith Welfin von Baiern, = Friedrich Barbarossa Herzog von Schwaben König von Deutschland Kaiser von Rom; +2) Agnes von Saarbrücken, = Konrad Pfalzgraf, Judith. Friedrich III. Barbarossa 19.Herzog von Schwaben 1147-1152 König von Deutschland (I.) Kaiser von Rom; Papa Friedrich Herzog von Schwaben, Mama Judith Welfin von Baiern, = Heinrich VI. Kaiser von Rom, Friedrich V. Herzog von Schwaben, Konrad II. Herzog von Rotenburg Herzog von Schwaben, Philipp König von Deutschland Herzog von Schwaben. Friedrich IV. Herzog von Rotenburg-Franken 20.Herzog von Schwaben 1152-1167, Papa Konrad Herzog von Franken König von Deutschland. Friedrich V. 21.Herzog von Schwaben 1167-1191, Papa Friedrich III. Barbarossa 19.Herzog von Schwaben König von Deutschland (I.) Kaiser von Rom, Mama Judith Welfin von Baiern. Konrad II. Herzog von Rotenburg 1188-1196 22.Herzog von Schwaben 1192-1196, Papa Friedrich III. Barbarossa 19.Herzog von Schwaben König von Deutschland (I.) Kaiser von Rom, Mama Judith Welfin von Baiern. Philipp 23.Herzog von Schwaben 1196-1208 König von Deutschland 1198, Papa Friedrich III. Barbarossa 19.Herzog von Schwaben König von Deutschland (I.) Kaiser von Rom, Mama Judith Welfin von Baiern. Friedrich VI. 24.Herzog von Schwaben 1212-1216 (II.) Kaiser von Rom, Papa Heinrich VI. Kaiser von Rom, = Heinrich VII., Konrad III. Heinrich VII. 25.Herzog von Schwaben 1216-1235 Rector von Burgund 1219-1235, gest. 1242, Papa Friedrich VI. 24.Herzog von Schwaben 1212-1216 (II.) Kaiser von Rom. Konrad III. 26.Herzog von Schwaben 1235-1254 (IV.) König von Deutschland 1250, Papa Friedrich VI. 24.Herzog von Schwaben 1212-1216 (II.) Kaiser von Rom, + Elisabeth von Baiern, = Konrad IV. Konrad IV. 27.Herzog von Schwaben 1254-1268, Papa Konrad III. 26.Herzog von Schwaben (IV.) König von Deutschland, Mama Elisabeth von Baiern. Gaue sind Aargau, Alb, Alpgau, Alpengau (Allgäu), Argengau, Augstgau, Bertholdsbaar, Breisgau Zähringen, Duria, Eritgau, Filsgau, Folchortsbaar, Hegau, Illargau, Keltenstein (um Füssen), Linzgau, Neckargau, Ortenau Zähringen, Rammgau, Rheingau, Ries, Swiggerstal Urach, Thurgau, Trachgau, Zürichgau; Elsaß = Nordgau, Sundgau; Churrätien = Rätien. Schwarz: zum Clan Lamont. Schwarze Front (SF): siehe Nationalrevolutionäre. Schwarze Schar: NS-Rockergruppe in Wismar, BRD-Verbot! Schweden: U-106. Olof Skötkonung Ynglinger = Olaf Schoßkönig (980-1022) => H (mtDNA) 1.König v.Schweden 994-1024 König v.Norwegen 1000-1015, Christ 1008; + Estrid (slaw. Prinzessin) = Anund Jacob, + Edla (Wendin), unehel. = Emund. Anund Jacob Ynglinger2.König v.Schweden 1024-1053; V: Olof Skötkonung; M: Estrid, + Gunhild; = Anundstochter (+Stenkil). Emund Ynglinger 3.König v.Schweden 1051-1057; V: Olof Skötkonung, M: Edla, = Anund (-1056 vergiftet). Stenkil Ragwaldsson 4.König v.Schweden 1057-1066; + Anundstochter, = Ingemund I., Halstan. Erich VII. 5.König v.Schweden 1066. Erich VIII. 6.König v.Schweden 1066. Hagen d.Rothe 7.König v.Schweden 1067-1079 u. 1066-1081. Ingemund I. (Inge) Stenkilson 8.König v.Schweden 1066-1110; V: Stenkil, M: Anundstochter; + Helena Yngling, = Ragwald, Margarethe Fridkulla; Christine (+ Großfürst Mitislaw von Kiew), Katarina (+ Björn Jarnside). Halstan Stenkilson 9.König v.Schweden 1081-?, V: Stenkil, M: Anundstochter; = Philipp, Ingemund II. Blot-Sween (Opfer-Sween) d.Heide 10.König v.Schweden; = Kol, Erich Arsäll König in Ostgothland, Cäcilia. Richeza von Polen, Königin von Schweden (1116-1156) von Dänemark (1190-1220)=> Z1a (mtDNA) Philipp Halstanson 11.König v.Schweden -1118; V: Halstan Stenkilson, + Ingegerd v.Norwegen, + Elisabet v.Rußland. Ingemund II. Halstanson 12.König v.Schweden -1129 vergiftet; V: Halstan Skenkilson, + Ragnhild d.Heilige. Magnus Nilsson v.Dänemark (-1134) 13.König v.Schweden 1129-1133 u. König in Westgothland; V: Nikolaus v.Dänemark, M: Margarethe Fridkulla; + Rikissa v.Polen. Swerker Kolson I. 14.König v.Schweden 1133-1155 u. Osthgothland ermordet; V: Kol Sweenson, + Ulvhild Hakonsdotter, = Karl VII., Helena (+ Knut V. Magnusson), Jon (ermordet), Ingegerd (Priorin); + Rikissa v.Polen = Burislev d.Ältere, Sun Sik. Erich IX. d.Heilige 15.König v.Schweden 1150-1160 u. Finnland 1157; V: Jedward; M: Cäcilia Sweenstochter; Kristina = Knud Ericksson, Filipp, Margrete (+ Sverre v.Norwegen), Katarina (+ Nils Blaka). Karl Swerkersson VII. König in Ostgothland 1158-1168 16.König v.Schweden 1160-1167; V: Kolson I., M: Ulvhild Hakonsdotter; + Kristina Hvide = Swerker II. Knud Ericksson 17.König v.Schweden 1167-1195; V: Erich IX., = Erich X.; Sigrid (+ Knud Birgersson) Swerker II. (-1210) 18.König v.Schweden 1195-1208 geflohen; V: Karl VII., + Benedikta Hvide, = Helena (+ Sune Folkesson), Krisitna, Margareta; + Ingegerd Brosa, = Johann I. Erich X Knudsson 19.König v.Schweden 1208-1216; V: Knud; = Erich XI., Erichstochter. Johann I. 20.König v.Schweden 1216-1222; V: Swerker II., M: Ingegerd Brosa. Erich XI. Läspe (d.Stammler) 21.König v.Schweden 1222-1250, V: Erich X. Waldemar I. Folkunger (1239-1302) => I1 (Y-DNA), Z1a (mtDNA) 22.König v.Schweden 1250-1274 König in Gothland 1274-1279, V: Birger Jarl d.Folkunge, M: Erichstochter. Magnus II. Ladulas (Scheunenschloß) => I1 (Y-DNA), Z1a (mtDNA) 23.König v.Schweden 1274-1290 König in Gothland 1279-1290, V: Birger Jarl d.Folkunge, M: Erichstochter. = Birger, Erich. Birger I (1321) => I1 (Y-DNA) 24.König v.Schweden 1290-1319; V: Magnus II., = Magnus. Magnus III. Smek (d.Zärtliche) (-1374) => I1 (Y-DNA) 25.König v.Schweden 1319-1363 König v.Norwegen 1319-1350; V: Erich Magnusson; M: Ingeburg v.Norwegen; = Erich XII., Hagen. Erich XII. Mit-König von Schweden (1339/1343-1359) => I1 (Y-DNA); V: Magnus III. Valdemar, Herzog von Finnland (1280er Jahren-1318) => I1 (Y-DNA) Albert v.Mecklenburg 26.König v.Schweden 1363 Herzog v.Mecklenburg 1388-1412; V: Albert Herzog v.Mecklenburg, M: Euphemia Erichstochter, = Erich. Haakon VI / Hagen Magnusson Mit-König von Schweden und Norwegen (1340-1380) => I1 (Y-DNA); V: Magnus III., + Margaretha v.Dänemark, = Olaf König v.Norwegen u.Dänemark. Margaretha v.Dänemark 27.Königin v.Schweden 1389-1412; + Hagen Magnusson / Haakon VI.; = Olaf König v.Norwegen u.Dänemark. Erich XIII. v.Pommern 28.König von Schweden 1396-1439 entsetzt König v.Norwegen 1389-1439 König v.Dänemark 1396-1439; V: Wartislaw VII. Herzog v.Pommern, M: Maria v.Mecklenburg. Christoph v.Baiern 29.König von Schweden 1440-1448 König in Norwegen 1442; V: Johann Pfalzgraf, M: Sophia v.Pommern. Karl VIII. Knudson Bonde Reichsvorsteher 1436-1448 30.König von Schweden1448-1457, 1463-1464, 1467-1470 König v.Norwegen 1449-1450; V: Knud Bonde, M: Margarethe Sparre. Christian I. v.Dänemark (1426-1481) => R1b (Y-DNA) 31.König von Schweden 1457-1464; = Johann II. John (1455-1513) => R1b (Y-DNA) Johann II. v.Dänemark => R1b (Y-DNA) 32.König von Schweden 1483-1497/1501; V: Christian I., = Christian II. Steen Sture d.Ältere 33.König von Schweden 1471-1497 u. 1501-1503; V: Gustaf Anundsson Sture; M: Brigitta Bjelke (Tochter der Margarethe Sparre). Swante Sture 34.König von Schweden 1504-1512; V: Niels (Nikolaus), M: eine Sture; = Steen Sture d.Jüngere. Steen Sture d.Jüngere 35.König von Schweden 1512-1520; V: Swante Sture; = Nikolaus d.Daljunker. Christian II. (1481-1559) => R1b (Y-DNA) 36.König von Schweden 1520-1521; V: Johann II. Gustav Wasa Reichsvorsteher 1521-1523 37.König von Schweden 1523-1560; V: Erich Wasa. Christina von Holstein-Gottorf (1573-1625) => T2 (mtDNA) Gustav II. Adolf (1594-1632) => T2 (mtDNA) Maria Eleonora von Brandenburg (1599-1655) => H (mtDNA) Charles X Gustav (1622-1660) => T2 (mtDNA) Christina von Schweden (1626-1689) => H (mtDNA) Hedwig Eleonora von Holstein-Gottorf (1636-1715) => H (mtDNA) Louise von den Niederlanden (1828-1871) => H (mtDNA) Sophia von Nassau (1836-1913) => H (mtDNA) Gustav V (1858-1950) => H (mtDNA) Margaret von Connaught (1882-1920) => H (mtDNA) Louise Mountbatten (1889-1965) => H (mtDNA) Ingrid (1910-2000) => H (mtDNA) Carl XVI Gustaf (1946 -) => H (mtDNA) 1.) Gustav Adolf Wasa König von Schweden, + Hohenzollerin von Brandenburg, = Christine Wasa Königin von Schweden. 2.) Christine Wasa Königin von Schweden., Papa Gustav Adolf Wasa König von Schweden, Mama Hohenzollerin von Brandenburg. 3.) Karl Gustaf Pfalzgraf von Zweibrücken König von Schweden (Vetter der Christine Wasa, nach deren Abdankung), = Karl I. König von Schweden. 4.) Karl I. König von Schweden, Papa Karl Gustaf Pfalzgraf von Zweibrücken König von Schweden. Schweinfurt: Judith von Schweinfurt * (mtDNA) (1037-1094), V: Otto II. von Schweinfurt, M: Irmgard von Turin; + Botho von Pottenstein, = Adelheid von Pottenstein. Schweitzer: Haplo E1b1b1 -V13+. 2014 = ca. 10.368 Köpfe. Schweizer: Scobie: zum Clan der Mac Kay. Scott: Adel von Stewarts. 2014 = ca. 824 Köpfe. Borders. Schottenclan (Geddes, Laidlaw, Langlands). = Buccleuch, Geddes, Laidlaw, Langlangs. Die männliche Linie gescheitert und Anne, Gräfin von Buccleuch heiratete den unehelichen Sohn von König Charles II. (Haus Stuart), der Herzog von Monmouth. Charles schuf das Paar Herzog und Herzogin von Buccleuch aber der Herzog unterstützte die protestantische Sache und zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt führte einen erfolglosen Aufstand gegen seinen Onkel König James II. Scott ist der Name eines schottischen Clans, der aus dem Gebiet der Scottish Borders stammt. Der erste historisch verbürgte schottische Scott war Uchtredus filius Scoti, der im 12. Jahrhundert lebte und der Urahne der Scotts von Buccleuch und Balwearie war. Bis zum Ende des 15. Jahrhunderts war der Clan zu einer der mächtigsten Familien aus dem Grenzgebiet geworden. Der bekannteste Clanangehörige dürfte Sir Walter Scott gewesen sein, ein Nationalheld Schottlands, der etwa den Tourismus in seinem Heimatland einführte und so auch den ersten Besuch eines britischen Monarchen seit Charles II. organisierte, als Georg IV. 1822 nach Edinburgh kam. Das Motto des Clans lautet Amo („Ich liebe“). Clan-Chief His Grace Richard Walter John Montagu Douglas Scott, 10. Duke of Buccleuch und the 12. Duke of Queensberry. Verbündet mit Douglas, Campbell. Fede mit Charlton, Kerr. Searfoos/Zerfaas: U-152 (Celtic-Italino) DNA 25-1. Seath: zum Clan der Shaw. Sebastian: Heiliger RKK, Tag 20.Januar. Seelig: 2014 = ca. 3.264 Köpfe. Johanna Christiane SEELIG, °° Carl Ludwig Kube, Kind= Adelheid Maria Kube (get. 10.11.1850 Berlin / Jerusalem). Seevölker: Selby: Borders. Sem: siehe Druidenvölker. Semnonen: Teil der Sueben, saßen im heutigen Brandenburg und Berlin. Sequana: die Quellennymphe. Sequaner: Serapion: Heiliger RKK, Tag 21.März. Serben in Bosnien: I2 * / I2a 31%; E1b1b 22,5%; R1a 13,5%; J2 8,5%; R1b 6%; I1 2,5%; I2b 2,5%; N 2,5%; T 2%; Q 2%; G 1%; J * / J1 0%. siehe Bosnien und Herzogewina. Seton: Schottenclan. Verbündet mit Gordon. Severin: Heiliger RKK, Tag 8.Januar. Shaftoe: Borders. Shannon: zum Clan der Mac Donald. Sharp: zum Clan der Stewart od. Stuart. Shaw: Schottenclan (Mac Hay, Seath). Sheila Na Gig: Sieben Gründer des Servitenordens: Heilige RKK, Tag 17.Februar. Siegfried: Heiliger RKK, Tag 15.Februar. Sieverwright: zum Clan der Mac Intosh. Sigisbert: Heiliger RKK, Tag 1.Februar. Sigmund: Ahn der R1a. Waldläufer-Sippen. Sil Conairi: die drei Gruppen der Cairpre Musc (Muscraige), Corcu Duibne, Cairpre Baschain = Corcu Baiscind (dazu Cairpe Riata = DalRiata). Silingen: Germanischer Teilstamm der Wandalen; Namensgeber für Schlesien. SIL nÁedo Slaine: SIL nÁedo Slaine, die Könige von Brega, stammen von Colmán Mar AED Slaine, siehe Clann Cholmain, Ui Neill. Sim, Sime: zum Clan der Fraser. Simon: zum Clan der Fraser. Simpson: zum Clan der Fraser. Sinclair: Schottenclan (Clyne, Lyall, Mason). evtl. St.Clair. Sinn Féin: wurde am 28. November 1905 von Arthur Griffith in Dublin gegründet. Griffith wollte mit der Parteigründung ursprünglich vor allem ein eigenes Parlament für ganz Irland im Verbund des Vereinigten Königreiches durchsetzen. Vorbild für die Partei und ihr Programm waren die Nationalbewegungen im Osten Mitteleuropas. Griffith orientierte sich insbesondere an der Struktur in Österreich-Ungarn mit einem Monarchen und zwei Parlamenten. Zwischen 1905 und 1908 war der Dramatiker Edward Martyn erster Vorsitzender. Beim Osteraufstand von 1916 trat Sinn Féin erstmals als gewaltbereite Bewegung auf und entwickelte sich in den folgenden Jahren unter dem neuen Präsidenten Eamon de Valera zur führenden Organisation der Bewegung für eine „nationale Selbstbestimmung“ der Iren. 1918 verzeichnete sie bei den Wahlen zum Unterhaus einen ersten durchschlagenden Erfolg: Sie stellte 73 der 105 irischen Abgeordneten. 1919 rief sie das erste irische Parlament, das First Dáil, in Dublin aus, woraus sich der irische Unabhängigkeitskrieg und die erste Teilung der Insel im Anglo-Irischen Vertrag von 1922 entwickelten. Vor allem an dem im Vertrag verlangten Treueschwur zum britischen König, weniger an der Teilung, spaltete sich darauf Sinn Féin. Die Befürworter des Vertrages stellten eine knappe Mehrheit im Dáil, in der Partei eine knappe Minderheit. Sie bildeten unter der Führung von W.T. Cosgrave die neue Partei Cumann na nGaedheal, die später in der Fine Gael aufging. Die streng republikanische Mehrheit der Mitglieder wollte diese Bedingung nicht akzeptieren. Im Irischen Bürgerkrieg bekämpften sich beide Seiten erbittert. Nach dem Waffenstillstand 1926 spaltete sich Sinn Féin erneut an einer grundsätzlichen Frage: Sollte man den Status Quo akzeptieren und den neuen Freistaat Irland als ersten Schritt auf dem Weg zur Republik anerkennen, oder blieb man besser auf dem Standpunkt der Fundamentalopposition? Die weniger radikalen Gegner des Vertrags um Eamon de Valera bildeten am Ende dieser Auseinandersetzung die neue Partei Fianna Fáil. Die übrig gebliebene, fundamentalrepublikanische Sinn Féin trat nach dem Bürgerkrieg nur noch als Splitterbewegung auf. In den 1960er Jahren verfolgte die Sinn Féin vorübergehend einen marxistischen Kurs. In den 1970er Jahren kam es zu einer inneren Reform der Partei. Sie verstand sich zunehmend als politischer Flügel der IRA. Politiker einer neuen Generation wie Gerry Adams und Martin McGuinness sowie eine nordirisch dominierte Funktionärsschicht führten die Partei wieder zurück in die politische Handlungsfähigkeit. Ein Waffenstillstand Mitte der 1970er Jahre machte die Sinn Féin zu einem akzeptablen Verhandlungspartner für andere Parteien. Sithonen: an der Ostsee; und das Land von Byzanz wie auch der Stadt Sidon. siehe Phönizier. Sizilien: Alle Könige der Zwei Sizilien gehörte vermutlich zur Y-Haplogruppe G2a3 als Mitglieder des Haus Bourbon. Mafia. Skelton: 2014 = ca. 21 Köpfe. John Skelton, auch als John Shelton (um 1460 - 21. Juni 1529) bekannt, möglicherweise in Diss, Norfolk geboren, war ein englischer Dichter. Er starb in Westminster. J.W. Skelton; DNA 25-1. Skene: Schottenclan (Caristan). Skinner: zum Clan der Mac Gregor. Skiren: einstiger Stamm auf dem Gebiet des heutigen Bayern, evtl. kommen die Scheyern (Wittelsbacher) daher. Skythen: DNA-Ethnie in Europa. Skyvington: Y-DNA L21. Slawen: DNA-Ethnie in Europa 117,9 Mio Köpfe nach Schätzung. Small: zum Clan der Murray. Smart: zum Clan der Mac Kay od. Mac Kenzie. Smith: Robert Smith geb. 1786 DNA 25-2. L-2. Y-DNA L-21. geb. USA. zum Clan Mac Farlane. Soissons: Herzogtum im Frankenreich. Chlodhar I. Merowing Herzog von Soissons 511-591, Papa Chlodwig I. Herzog der Franken, Mama Chlodhilde von Burgund, = Siegbert I. Herzog von Austrasien, Chilprich I., Charibert I. Herzog von Paris, Gundram Herzog von Orleans. Chilprich I. Merowing Herzog von Soissons 561-584, Papa Chlodhar I. Herzog von Soissons, + Fredegunde, = Chlodhar II. Herzog von Soissons Herzog von Austrasien. Chlodhar II. Merowing Herzog von Soissons 584-628 Herzog von Austrasien 613-622, Papa Chilprich I. Herzog von Soissons, Mama Fredegunde, = Dagobert I., Charibert II. Herzog von Aquitanien, Blithilde. Dagobert I. Merowing Herzog von Austrasien 622-638 Herzog von Soissons 628-638, Papa Chlodhar II. Herzog von Soissons Herzog von Austrasien, = Siegbert III., Chlodwig II. Herzog von Neustrien. Sommer: 2014 = ca. 53.370 Köpfe. Adressbuch Berlin 1930: -''Gustav, Bäcker, Lichtenberg, Magdalenenstr. 15'' -Gustav, Bäckermeister, Neukölln, Weisestr. 18 Erdg. Adressbuch Görlitz 1912-13: Sommer, Alfred, Dr. phil., Gymnasialprof., Emmerichstr. 61 II - Alfred, Lackierer, Heinzelstr. 6 p - Amalie, geb. Pietschmann, Wwe., Private., Krölstr. 12 II - Christiane, geb. Winkler, Arbswwe., Rothenburger Str. 11 I - Eduard, Inv., Lutherstr. 50 II - Eduard, Privatier, Prager Str. 71 I - Emilie, Wwe., Näherin, Jüdenstr. 10 I - Feodor, Pensionär, Rauschwalder Str. 22 III - Franz, Färbereigeh., Töpferberg 9 I - Gustav, Kesselheizer, Blumenstr. 59 III - Gustav, Maurer, Große Wallstr. 30 I - Hanna, Frl., Wasch- u. Plättanstalt, Grüner Graben 13 K - Joseph, Arb., Emmerichstr. 29 H III - Julie, Kanzleiratswwe., Lessingstr. 1 III r - Julius, Goldschläger, Pontestr. 7 I l - Julius, Landwirt, Krölstr. 45 III - Karl, Bureauvorst., Bautzener Str. 47 I l - Margarete, geb. Koritzky, Wwe., Mühlweg 2 H p - Marie, geb. Andrae, Wwe., Winterfeldtstr. 29 p - Marie, geb. Kindler, Lokomotivführerswwe., Kamenzer Str. 8 II - Max, Arb., Hohe Str. 27 - Oswald, Kutscher, Konsulstr. 34 III - Paula, Frl., Pensionärin, Bautzener Str. 24 I - Robert, Maurer, Hohe Str. 28 I - Siegfried, Rechtsanwalt, Jakobstr. 5a - Wanda, geb. Rothenburg, Modistin, Löbauer Str. 31 I - Wilhelm, Inv., Hotherstr. 39 I - Wilhelm, Rentier, Prager Str. 25 I - Willibald, Privatier, Bismarckstr. 23 I Ingetraut Martina Sommer, gesch. Kube, verh. Hilwers, geb. 22.4.1951 Wandlitz, V: Martin Hermann Sommer (1897-1982), M: Ingeborg Gertrud Martha Schardon (1923-1996); +1) Berlin 16.05.1969 °° Gunter Kube (1945), geschieden 2010 Leer; = Carola Manuela Kube (1969), Karsten Gunter Kube (1970), Michaela Steffi Kube (1973), Sandy Melanie Kube (1975), Heidrun Ingetraut Kube (1988), Gunnar Lothar Kube (1992-1997). +2) Papenburg °° Johannes (Hans) Hilwers (1956). mt-DNA Skythin / Griechenland. Sonnenkult: Sophia: Sophia von Minsk, Königin von Dänemark (ca. 1140-1198) => Z1a (mtDNA), P: Volodar Glebovic (Rurikide) von Minsk u. Grodno; M: Richeza von Polen, Königin von Schweden (1116-1156); + Waldemar I. König v.Dänemark; = Ingeborg v.Dänemark. Sorley: zum Clan Cameron. South: geb. 1747; DNA 25-2. Spalding: zum Clan der Murray. Spanien: Philipp I. von Kastilien, König von Kastilien und Herrscher der burgundischen Niederlande => U5b * (mtDNA) genannt der Schöne, spanisch: Felipe I de Austria el Hermoso (* 22. Juli 1478 in Brügge; † 25. September 1506 in Burgos), Herzog von Burgund. Er war der erste Habsburger, der in Spanien König wurde und über Kastilien und León herrschte. V: Kaiser Maximilian I., M: Maria von Burgund (Erbin des Haus Burgund). Margarete von Österreich (1584-1611) => H (mtDNA) Philipp IV. (1605-1665) => H (mtDNA) Elisabeth von Frankreich (1602-1644) => H (mtDNA) Maria Anna von Österreich (1634-1696) => H (mtDNA) Charles II (1661-1700) => H (mtDNA) Marie Louise von Orléans (1662-1689) => H (mtDNA) Maria Luisa von Savoyen (1688-1714) => H (mtDNA) Ferdinand VI (1713-1759) => H (mtDNA) Maria Amalia von Sachsen (1724-1760) => N1b (mtDNA) Karl IV. von Spanien (1748-1819) => N1b (mtDNA) Maria Josepha von Sachsen (1803-1829) => H9 (mtDNA) Isabella II. (1830-1904) => H (mtDNA) Alfonso XII (1857-1885) => H (mtDNA) Victoria Eugenie von Battenberg (1887-1969) => H (mtDNA) Sofia (1938 -) => H (mtDNA) Felipe, Prinz von Asturien (1968 -) => H (mtDNA) Spence: zum Clan Mac Duff. Spencer: Y-DNA L21. Speyer: Heinrich von Speier, Papa Otto von Kärnten, Mama Judith; + Adelheid von Metz = Konrad II. Kaiser von Rom. Spittal: zum Clan Buchanan. Sproul: zum Clan Mac Farlane. SRY2627: V: Z-262; Delaware; Gariepy, Robinson. Stalker: zum Clan Mac Farlane. Stamper: Borders. Stanley: Y-DNA L21. 1510-1545 u. 1558-1568 Thomas Stanley letzter RKK-Bischof von Sodor und Man. Staples: Alexander Staples geb. 1545 Glo/England; DNA 25-2 Z-253. geb. 1771; DNA 25-2. Stark: zum Clan Robertson. Staufer: siehe Hohenstaufer. St.Clair: Y-DNA L21. Stedman: Y-DNA L21. Stehnhouse: zum Clan Bruce. Stettin: Kirchen sind St.Jakobi, St.Nikolai, St.Gertrud, St.Petri. Namen: Kube, Bergwitz, Supke, Colas, Schneider, Schultz. Stewart: Schottenclan (Ballantyne, Boyd, Carmichael, Clay, Conlay, Conley, Cook, Cooke, Cruikshank, Dennison, Donlevy, France, Francis, Fullerton, Glas, Glass, Lay, Leavy, Lewis, Lile, Lille, Lorne, Lumbart, Lyle, Mac Camie, Mac Cloy, Mac Glashan, Mac Kirdy, Mac Lay, Mac Loy, Mac Michael, Mac Munn, Mac Murtrie, Moodie, Nelson, Sharp). geb. 1770; DNA 25-2. Herzöge, das House of Stewart zu Y-Haplogruppe R1b1a2a1a1b4 (RL 21). Vorher = Alan FitzWalter / Walter FitzAlan / Alan fitz Flaald / Flaald of Bretagne / Allan de Dol / Aimon I. Burggraf v.Dinon / Budic Bethoc Comte de Rennes de Cournouaille / Prinz Diles Heiguer Chebre de Cournouaille / Prinz Ulfred Alesrudon de Cournouaille / Alfrond ap Justin de Cournouaille / Justin ap Constantine de Cournouaille / Prinz Konstantin ap Judon de Cournouaille / Judon ap Concar ap Concar /Concar Cheronnoc ap Gradlon Prinz von Cornwall / Graf Gradlon Flam ap Judicael / St.Judicael / König der Bretagne Hoel III. ap Alain de Cournaouaille / Alain I. = 8.König d.Bretagne / Hoel II. 7.König d.Bretagne / Hoel der Große 6.König d.Bretagne / Budic Emyr Llydaw ap Erich König d.Bretagne / Herzog Erich d.Bretagne ap Aldrien / Aldrien ap Selyfan Aldroenos / Salomon I. ap Gradlon König d.Bretagne / Gradlon Mawr d.Große ap Conan König d.Bretagne / Conan Meriadek Anführer der Bretonen / Gereint Caradoc ab Einudd Herr der Meridoc / Einudd ap Gwrddwfr König von Wales / Gwrddwfr ap Gwrrig / Gwrrig Goruc Mawr König von Silures ap Meirchion König von Wales / Owain ap Meirchion König v.Wales / Owain ap Euergen Marius Cyllin König v.Wales / St.Cyllin = Marius ap Caradog König von Großbritannien / Arvirargus Gweirrd ap Cunobelin König d.Catuvellauni / Cunobelinus ap Tasciovanus König d.Briten u.d. Catuvellauni / Tasciovanus ap Llud König d.Catuvellauni / Llud König d.Briten = Lludd Llaw Ereint (Silber-Hand) / Beli d.Große König d.Briten / Digueillos König d.Briten / Eneid Capuir ap Cerwyd Druidenkönig d.Briten / Cerwyd ap Crydon Druidenkönig v.Cornwall / Crydon ap Dyfnarth / Dyfnarth ap Prydain König v.Cornwall / Prydain ap Aedd Mawr / Aedd Mawr ap Antonius Herzog v.Cornwall / Antonius d.Kymbrer = Edward d.Große ap Seisyll Herzog v.Cornwall / Seisyll ap Gwrwst Brenin Prydain / Gwrwst König d.Briten / Rhiwallon König d.Briten ap Cunedda / Cunedda ap Henwyn / Henwyn ap Bleiddud Herzog v.Cambria u. Cornwall / Bleidudd ap Asser Herzog v.Cambria u.Cornwall / Asser ap Cyngen Herzog v.Cambria u.Cornwall / Cyngen Bleiddud ap Dufnwal Herzog v.Cambria u. Cornwall / Dufnwal Hen ap Gorbonian Herzog v.Cumbria u.Cornwall / Gorbonian ap Cymryw / Cymryw Camber ap Brutus / Brutus d.Trojaner König d.Briten / . Archibald Stewart; 87ger. Stokoe: Borders. Stone: Y-DNA L-21. William Stone, 3. Proprietary Gouverneur von Maryland (c. 1603 -. C 1660) war ein englischer Pionier und ein früher Siedler in Maryland. Er war Gouverneur der Kolonie Maryland von 1649 bis 1655. William Henley Stone; geb. 1820; DNA 25-2, L-21. Stopleton: Stopleton von Tyndale. Borders. Stopp: 1705 in Scheibenberg - Hannsen, geb. 1467 Königswalde/Erzg., °° 1490 Königswalde. - Nicol, ev., geb. um 1540 Königswalde/Erzg, V: Nickel Stupp, M: Walpurgis. - Valten, geb. um 1551 Stolzenhain, gest. 10.07.1629 Neustadt, V: Nickel Stupp, M: Walpurgis; °° 15.08.1652 (08352) Markersbach Maria Mühlenderlein = Magdalena. - Magdalena, geb. 26.06.1627 Neustadt, gest. Schwarzbach, V: Valten, M: Maria Mühlenderlein; °° Georg Seltmann (geb. Unterwiesenthal, gest. Schwarzbach). - Samuel, Häusler in Gornsdorf/Erzg. vor 1707, Kinder = Christian, Elisabeth. - Christian, Müller und Häusler in Thalheim/Erzg., V: Samuel; °° 27.6.1702 Thalheim J. Rosina Weißbach (V: Hanß Weißbach, Bauer und Gerichtsschöppe in Thalheim). - Elisabeth, V: Samuel. - Johann Christian, 1753-1764 Leiter des Hospital in Annaberg. - Fritz, Armenhaus in Annaberg Storrie, Storey: Borders. Storrie zum Clan Ogilvie. Strasserismus: Abweichler des Nationalsozialismus und Anhänger des Gregor Strasser. Zusammenarbeit mit anderen politischen Parteien, nationaler Opportunismus. siehe auch Freiheitliche Deutsche Arbeiterpartei (FAP), Deutsche Reichspartei (DRP). Stratton: M269. Strauss: Haplo E1b1b1 -V13+. Strehlen/Schlesien: Kube. Streitaxtkultur: R1a-Leute. Stringer: zum Clan der Mac Gregor. Stuart: Königsgeschlecht entstammt den Stewart. Schottenclan (Ballantyne, Jamieson, Lewis, Loy, Munn, Neilson, Sharp). Walter Stuart, + Marjory Bruce v.Schottland, = Robert II. Robert Stuart II. 19.König v.Schottland 1371-1390, V: Walter Stuart, M: Marjory Bruce v.Schottland; = Robert III. Robert Stuart III. 20.König v.Schottland 1390-1406; V: Robert II., = Jacob I. Jacob I. Stuart 21.König v.Schottland 1406-1437, V: Robert III., = Jacob II. Jacob II. Stuart 22.König v.Schottland 1437-1460, V: Jacob I., + Maria von Geldern = Jacob III. Jacob III. Stuart => U5b * (mtDNA) 23.König v.Schottland 1460-1488 erhält die Orkneys u.Shetlandinseln, V: Jacob II., °°1462 Margarethe v.Dänemark, = Jacob IV. Jacob IV. Stuart 24.König v.Schottland 1488-1513, V: Jacob III., M: Margarethe v.Dänemark, + Margarethe v.England, = Jacob V. Jacob V. Stuart 25.König v.Schottland 1513-1542, V: Jacob IV., M: Margarethe v.England, + Maria v.Lothringen-Guise, = Maria. Maria Stuart 26.Königin v.Schottland 1542-1567 flieht 1568 nach England, 1587 enthauptet, °°1558 1) Franz II. König v.Frankreich; °°1565 2) Heinrich Stuart Graf v.Darnley, = Jacob VI.; °°1567 3) Jacob Herburn Graf v.Bothwell; °°(?) + Wolfgang Wilhelm reformierter Oranier Graf von der Pfalz, = Philipp Wilhelm katholischer Oranier Pfalzgraf. Jacob VI. Stuart 27.König v.Schottland 1567-1603 1.König v.Großbritannien 1603-1625; V: Heinrich Stuart Graf v.Darnley, M: Maria Stuart, = Karl I., Elisabeth. Sucellus: Sueben: U-106 .Später auch Alamannen oder Schwaben. Suebenknoten. Neckarsueben unter Rom, im Gebiet von Baden. Sugambrer: Summers: zum Clan Lindsay. Sumner: zum Clan Lindsay. Sundgau / Elsaß: Gau des Herzogtum Schwaben. Supke: Juliane Beate Supke, °° Ferdinand Friedrich Wilhelm Kube, Kinder= Emilie Ottilie Emma Kube (get. 07.04.1861 St.Jakobi-Stettin), Ida Dorothea Florentine Kube (get. 07.12.1862 St.Jakobi-Stettin). Supplinburg: Adelsgeschlecht Gertrud von Supplinburg, + Heinrich der Stolze Herzog von Baiern, = Heinrich der Löwe Herzog von Baiern Herzog von Sachsen. Susa: Berta von Susa, + Heinrich IV. Kaiser von Rom, = Agnes. Sutherland: Y-DNA L21. Schottenclan (Cheyne, Gray, Grey, Keith, Mowat, Norman, Oliphant). = Cheney, Cheyne, Chiene, Clyne, Duffes, Duffus, Federith, Gray, Grey, Keith, Mouat, Mowat(t), Murray, Norman, O'May. Sutherland ist der Name eines schottischen Clans in Sutherland in den nördlichen Highlands. Die Familie Sutherland war einst einer der mächtigesten Clans und stellt seit jeher den einflussreichen Earl of Sutherland. Der Familiensitz ist Dunrobin Castle in Sutherland. Die Ursprünge des Clans Sutherland reichen bis in das 12. Jahrhundert zurück, als sich einige flämische und normannische Adlige auf Anwerbung des schottischen Königs David I. in Schottland niederließen. Stammvater des Clans, wie in männlicher Nebenlinie auch des Clans Murray, ist Freskin de Moravia, der Urgroßvater des ersten Earls of Sutherland (William de Moravia, 1st Earl of Sutherland, gestorben um 1284). In den folgenden Jahrhunderten war der Clan in vielen Kriegen und kriegerischen Clan-Fehden verstrickt. Besonders sind dabei die Beteiligung an den Schottischen Unabhängigkeitskriege (1296-1357) und der Konflikt mit dem benachbarten Clan MacKay zu nennen, der etwa 1431 einen Höhepunkt in der Schlacht von Drumnacoub (Battle of Drumnacoub) am Ben Loyal, unweit des Ortes Tongue, fand. Die wechselvolle Geschichte des bedeutenden Clans Sutherland endete ebenfalls mit der militärischen, wirtschaftlichen und juristischen Zerschlagung des Clanwesens infolge der vernichtenden Niederlage in der Schlacht bei Culloden (1746), dem Ende der Jakobitenaufstände. Der Chief of Clan Sutherland ist seit jeher auch Earl of Sutherland und im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen schottischen Clan Chiefs nicht gezwungen, den Namen Sutherland zu tragen. Die ersten Earls kamen aus der Familie de Moravia, obwohl ein jüngerer Familienzweig bereits den Namen Sutherland angenommen hatte. Die Grafenwürde ging im frühen 16. Jahrhundert durch eine Heirat auf den jüngeren Sohn des Chiefs of Clan Gordon über. Diese Linie der Familie Gordon nahm während des Jakobiten-Aufstands im 18. Jahrhundert schließlich den Namen „Sutherland“ an. Im späteren 18. Jahrhundert stieg der Titel Earl of Sutherland zum Duke auf und gelangte an Mitglieder verschiedener Linien der Familie Sutherland. Der aktuelle Chief of Clan Sutherland ist Elizabeth Sutherland, 24. Countess of Sutherland. Die Chiefs der Clans Sutherland und Murray of Atholl besitzen denselben Stammvater in der männlichen Linie. Der Nachname beider Familien war ursprünglich de Moravia, was of Moray oder of Murray bedeutet. Demzufolge gab es im hohen Norden einige Leute mit dem Namen "Murray", die Teil der Sippe der Sutherlands waren. Verbündet mit Gordon, Murray, Mac Kay, Gunn, Sinclair, Munro. Fehde mit Murray, Gordon, Mac Kay, Sinclair, Gunn. Suttle: zum Clan Grant. Svionen: Swan, Swanson: zum Clan Gunn. Sweben, Suebi: siehe Sueben (= Alamanen / Schwaben). Swiggerstal: Gau des Herzogtum Schwaben. In der früheren Gaugrafschaft im Swiggerstal (Ermstal) erschienen Anfang des 11. Jahrhunderts die Gebrüder Egino und Rudolf von Urach, deren Hauptsitz bei Dettingen lag. Die Herkunft der Grafen mit weit gestreutem Besitz im Schwäbischen, im Zürichgau und Thurgau, lässt sich durch Quellen nicht bestimmen. Ältere Darstellungen vermuten aufgrund von Besitztradition und Namenshäufigkeit eine Nachkommenschaft eines Grafen „Unruoch“ (eventuell Unruoch III. aus dem Adelsgeschlecht der Unruochinger). Neuere Darstellungen schließen auf einen Ursprung der Uracher bei Aura an der Saale (Würzburg), wonach „Urach“ ein mitgebrachter Hausname wäre.